


The Gamble

by sapphic_civil_whore



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie and Peggy are both whipped, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angie's family lose their home. Angie offers them a place to stay in the mansion. How will Peggy feel about this? (I'm terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the idea for this came about because of an English exam I had. We were given some prompts and one of them was to write a story with the title 'The Gamble' this is what I wrote in my exam... My teacher was probably overwhelmed by the amount of homosexual subtext.

Angie was in trouble. A whole lotta’ of trouble. Peggy would be so annoyed when she found out. She really didn’t like it when Peggy was annoyed (well maybe she did but that’s information she would like to keep to herself). It wasn’t her fault though… Right? Peggy couldn’t be annoyed at something that wasn’t her fault could she? It was her fault though wasn’t it? Yes her uncle started it but she was the reason her whole family was piled into Howard Stark’s mansion she and Peggy shared. Sometimes she really did make stupid decisions, but that’s inevitable if you come from a family of gamblers.

Angela Martinelli did indeed come from a family of gamblers. A very large Italian family of gamblers. An Italian family that moved to Brooklyn during the war in order to stay away from the Nazis. Her family would have been larger if it weren’t for the war, but they would also still be in Italy and she wouldn’t be living in a mansion with her pal Peggy, whilst working in an automat in New York and auditioning for roles on Broadway.

That aside, if the war hadn’t of happened a lot of things would be different, one thing being the current situation she was in. Her entire family sat in one room of the mansion shouting Italian curses at her uncle Franko for betting all of their money and losing them their house. Angie had immediately offered them to stay with her because there was definitely enough room in the mansion although she had momentarily forgotten about how Peggy was going to feel because of this, especially since she had grown up in England with a rather small and quiet British family. 

The string of Italian curse continued right up until Peggy came crashing through the door, gun in hand, checking to see if Angie was being harmed. When she realised the woman in question was safe she lowered her gun and spoke.

“Angie, would you care to explain to me why your entire family is piled into to one room of our home?” Angie blushed and stepped with Peggy into the hallway ready for Peggy to unleash her wrath. On the way out of the room she couldn’t help but notice some of the glances her cousins were giving her English roommate. Seriously though who wasn’t drawn to her? Angie would kill to have legs like hers, then she might actually land a role in a Broadway show, and get herself a partner, one partner in particular she had been admiring for quite some time.

“Angela Martinelli, did you just listen to a single word I said?” Peggy sounded angry and Angie blushed her mind had been wandering… again.

“Gee, I… Sorry English, I can explain it to ya’ I promise,” Angie said glancing around the room and fiddling with her hands nervously, “You see my uncle Franko he did some more gamblin’ an’… an’ I’m sorry Pegs but they lost the house so I thought maybe they could stay here until they had somewhere else to go an’ I mean if you want I can tell ‘em to just…” Peggy put her finger to the woman’s lips stopping her from rambling. Angie felt her blush returning.

“It’s okay darling, I will call Howard and we will see what arrangements we can make. Just give me a few moments to do so and please tell your family to keep the shouting to a minimum.” It was times like these where you could easily pick up on the differences in the women’s accents, the British woman’s crisp accent her words so… Angie was thinking again. Now the blush had fully risen up her necks and tinged her cheeks a brighter shade of pink than usual, she quickly nodded and turned around to go and tell her family to quieten down.

By the time Peggy had finished speaking to Howard on the phone the Martinelli’s had finally quietened down. She cleared her throat before speaking.

“I was just on the phone to my dear friend Howard Stark,” one of Angie’s cousins nearly chocked at that. Angie was living with a gal that was close friends with Howard Stark of all people. Once his cough had subsided Peggy continued “Anyway he has a nearby residence he is offering you all to stay at for as long as you need. Mr. Jarvis will be here to take you all later this evening, so for now I suggest we have a bite to eat and somebody can explain to me what really happened without Angie’s babbling all the way through the story.” Angie’s blush was never going to subside at this rate. She nodded her thanks to Peggy as her family sat looking awestruck.

“Angela and I will get to the kitchen and cook up something for everyone to eat,” an older lady spoke, Peggy was glad she had some knowledge of Italian from her time in Europe during the war. Based off of the woman’s age and facial features she made the assumption that the woman who spoke must have been Angie’s mother. She nodded briefly as they headed off into the kitchen. 

Peggy knew that sooner or later she would end up meeting Angie’s family, but what she didn’t expect was the circumstances it would be in or the fact that it would be so soon into their friendship. Another thing she didn’t expect was for Angie to come from a family of gamblers. Angie of all people coming from a family of gamblers, Peggy chuckled to herself. Angie seemed so innocent, her perfect hair and her charming smile. She wondered what other surprises she may find out about the younger woman, with her family around she knew she would be able to discover a lot about the woman. Was Angie herself a gambler?

These thoughts made Peggy Carter feel courageous today she was going to take the biggest gamble of her life and finally talk to Angela Martinelli about how she was really feeling.


	2. Family Dinners, and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of homophobia in this chapter but nothing serious. Thank you for leaving comments and kudos on the first chapter. All mistakes are mine.

‘Thank you, Howard Bloody Stark.’ Those were the only words currently being formed in Peggy’s mind. If it weren’t for him the Martinelli family would be sat around the table as they were now for many more nights to come. Peggy didn’t think she would be able to handle that. She enjoyed there company, she couldn’t deny that, but they were extremely loud. Peggy was used to the silence, the calm of the lives she and Angie led, and the comfortable silence of their shared house in the evenings. The Martinelli family was not a welcome change to this, more like a very unwelcome one that would do nothing but give Peggy a headache.

 

Peggy did not wish to have a headache on the night she was finally going to be courageous enough to confess her feelings for Angie, so she couldn’t help but be thankful about the fact now as they were tucking into their meal there was a semblance of silence that overcame the Italian family. The last words being said a prayer of Angie’s father. This silence gave Peggy time to reflect on the past two hours whilst Angie and her mother were in the kitchen preparing the meal currently being consumed by at least twenty hungry Italians and a very overwhelmed Peggy Carter.

 

She couldn’t help but hope she had made a good first impression to the Martinelli’s the two hours the women were cooking spent chatting, her brain trying to focus on the steady flow of Italian chatter around her. She could speak Italian no problem, just having six people trying to speak to you at the same time was rather difficult to process. She could only hope she had said the right things and hadn’t made a fool of herself. Lord knows what she would do if Angie’s family thought she was some kind of fool.

 

The silence in the room was broken along with Peggy’s thoughts when one of Angie’s cousins, whose name Peggy thought to be Mateo spoke, “So Carter, ya’ got yourself a man?” Peggy nearly chocked on her pasta a blush creeping up the back of her neck, one that she could only pray was not apparent to everyone else in the room.

 

“No I do not.” She stated quickly, “I’m quite afraid I am currently married to my work.” How many times could she use that excuse without someone realising it was a lie, just there to cover up her true feelings for her best friend Angie. She hoped nobody would ever find out as it may end in disaster.

 

“Aww, that’s a shame. Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do to tempt you into wanting one?” Mateo replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink. Another of Angie’s cousins she thought was named Mariza elbowed him in the side causing his breath to be cut off and a series of coughs to splutter from his mouth, Peggy glanced over to Angie.

 

“Gee, I’m so so sorry Peggy” Angie breathed out quickly, her cheeks were red and she looked flustered, she glared at Mateo, “Honestly, will you ever learn? Not every gal around her is into you.” She looked so angry she could burst and Peggy couldn’t help but wonder what could bring out such emotions in Angie.

 

Peggy felt her hopes rising; maybe the emotion Angie was feeling was jealousy. Peggy couldn’t be sure though so she tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach and carry on the conversation. “Angie, darling please do calm down. I work with several lewd men, so I’m sure I can handle some flirting from your cousins. It’s nothing to get worked up over.”

 

Angie bowed her head like she had just been caught stealing the last cookie from the jar, she looked into her lap as though it was the most interesting thing that could possibly be imagined. Mateo spoke again and Peggy had to stifle her chuckles at the eye rolls coming from nearly all of the other Martinelli’s, “So,” he began, “you must be like our Angie then.” Another elbow jabbed into his side. This time coming from Angie, the colour had left her cheeks and Peggy was worries she was going to be ill. She looked at Angie’s mother who was busy glaring at Mateo; everyone else in the room had suddenly become uncomfortably silent. Peggy shifted her gaze back to Angie who now was on the verge of tears, the colour returning to her cheeks, although the colour came from the anger rising inside of her.

 

“Well do you know what Mateo,” Angie stood up slamming her fists into the table, “At least I ain’t no gamblers like you lot. At least I got my own house to come to once I finish work. So before you go saying anything bad about me in my own home, think of what you’ve done and what life you’ve chosen to live before judging me on mine!” she turned around and left slamming the door behind her.

 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, a very uncomfortable silence that only made Peggy think. She knew the Martinelli’s were hiding something from her and she is pretty sure she knew what. She was definitely going to talk to Angie about her feelings now because she was pretty certain from the way that conversation went Angie felt the same. All she had to do was await Mr. Jarvis coming to collect the family so she could speak to her alone.

 

Once everyone had finished eating, Angie’s mother began to clear away the plates whilst everyone else returned to the parlour. Peggy was going to join them before she remembered her manner and went to help Mrs. Martinelli clear up in the kitchen. They worked in silence placing all the pots, pans, and cooking utensils in their correct spaces, finishing just before there was a knock on the door.

 

Mr. Jarvis had managed to get a van from somewhere (Howard probably). So fortunately he was able to get all of the Martinelli’s transported to their new home without having to take them in groups. As much as that was relieving for Peggy, it was also extremely stressful; it meant she was going to have to speak to Angie alone. Before that she decided to get a bourbon give Angie some time to calm down, whilst trying to control her own nerves.

* * *

 

As soon as she slammed the door Angie ran upstairs to her room tears spilling over the tops of her cheeks and sobs wracking her entire body. Everything was ruined, and it was all because of that brute Mateo. Peggy knew and now everything was over, their friendship and her life. She would have nowhere to go, her family wouldn’t accept her and Peggy would probably take away their house as well. She curled herself up into a ball and cried until she heard her family leaving. She was aware of the fact Peggy would probably come storming into her room angrily at any moment and didn’t want to seem weak, so she tried to stop the tears as best she could and picked up a book which she was currently pretending to read.

 

Around thirty minutes later there was a soft knocking on her door, followed by Peggy’s soft voice, “Angie darling are you okay in there, may I come in?” she asked and the only emotion that Angie was feeling was confusion. Peggy wasn’t mad, she wasn’t storming into her room telling her to leave, and telling her there was no place in her home for queers. Instead she sounded concerned and not one bit angry. She genuinely cared about how Angie was feeling and that made the girls tears start again.

 

“Go away!” Angie tried to shout her voice cracking; she couldn’t let Peggy see her like this. She couldn’t let Peggy know she had been crying over a stupid family dinner, she would make herself look a fool and she was pretty sure that was how Peggy saw her anyway.

 

Peggy didn’t listen to Angie’s request; instead she opened the door, slowly walked in and sat next to Angie on her bed. Angie took a deep breath to control her emotions, and glanced at Peggy with her teary eyes. Peggy placed her hand on Angie’s thigh and it took all of her will power not to flinch away at the touch, all she wanted right now was to be left alone and Peggy wasn’t helping those feelings go away.

 

“Angie there’s something I want to talk to you about, something I have wanted to talk to you about for quite some time. Before you panic I want you to listen and I also want you to know you are the best friend a gal could ask for.” She wiped a stray tear from Angie’s cheek. This time Angie did flinch away from Peggy’s touch.

 

“Jus’ do it already. If you’re gonna kick me out English jus’ hurry up and get on with it. I can pack my bags and be gone by the morning. I’m disgusting I’m sorry.” She began to stand up making her way over to her wardrobe, but Peggy grabbed her wrist and made her sit back onto the bed. Tears were falling hard and fast from Angie’s eyes now and honestly it was breaking Peggy’s heart.

 

“Darling, what do you mean kick you out? You’re my best friend Angie I wouldn’t ever do anything like that. Why would you think I would do such a thing?” she was rubbing soothing circles on Angie’s writs now, trying to calm her down, she had never seen Angie this worked up over something, “Please just tell me what’s wrong Angie. I can help you”

 

Angie took a deep breath before speaking her voice shaking with every word, “I’m a queer Pegs. Always have bee, always will be, there ain’t nothing I can do about it. My family didn’t take greatly to it which is why I left in the first place, and I can understand if you want me to go I can pack my bags and find somewhere to stay and I will never have to see you again. Peggy I understand, I really do if you want me to go I can… just give me till…” Angie’s sentence was cut off by Peggy’s lips being pressed to her own. She kissed her gently and tentatively before pulling away.

 

“Angie, please promise me one thing. This is who you are don’t hate yourself because of it.” Angie pulled Peggy towards her again clumsily crashing their lips together smiling through her tears. She ran her tongue along Peggy’s bottom lip silently asking Peggy for permission before deepening their kiss, tongues colliding and Peggy’s soft hands on Angie’s hips.

 

Angie wasn’t sure exactly how long their kiss lasted but when they pulled away for breath she knew she was the happiest she had been for a long time. “English, I didn’t know you felt the same way, about me, about girls.” Angie stuttered a mixture of emotions soaring through her body.

 

“I’ve felt this way about you since I first laid my eyes on you in the automat,” Peggy winked teasing Angie. Angie sighed before leaning in and kissing her again.

 

“Shut up English, you talk too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is enough interest I may or may not have a sequel planned out for this. Let me know if you are interested. Reviews and comments are appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. If you want me to continue this story please let me know!


End file.
